009 (009 vs. Devilman)
Joe Shimamura, aka Cyborg 009, is one of the main characters of the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Appearance Joe's design in this version can be seen as a hybrid of past incarnations, mixing the more realistic uniform elements of Marcus To's design from the graphic novel and the Pachinko game design, as well as physical attributes from both the 2001 and 1979 versions. He has fair skin, an athletic build, brown eyes, and light golden-brown hair. Initially, his uniform is identical to previous incarnations, and he wears it up until the "Mythos Cyborgs" incident that opens up the OVA plotline. After the battle on Magma and the team regrouping for the next mission, Joe now wears a much different and upgraded red, double-breasted military uniform. While keeping the four large gold buttons on the front and its long bright yellow scarf, the high collar is now in a different style and exposed, with the scarf worn underneath and its "tail" poking out the back. The uniform also has larger padded shoulders, elbow pads, two belts (with one being a gun holster that carries his Super Gun), and black military boots with knee pads. The uniform now has visible black seam-lines and an opening closure on it, and the boots also bear visible seams. A notable trait of the OVA's depictions of the uniforms would be that the black seam-lines glow yellow (as with the first uniform) or blue (as with the second) when Joe activates his Accelerator. When not in his uniform, he can be seen wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans. In the first OVA episode, it is revealed that Joe's cybernetic body is built with removable joints, so whenever one or two body parts are heavily damaged, they can be easily removed to prevent them from becoming a liability. It can be presumed that all 00 cyborgs have this function as well. Personality Like all of his incarnations, Joe is a heroic character and a capable field leader. He is most likely the one who leads the 00 cyborgs into battle. But he is also very serious, calm and a collected individual who takes his leadership role very seriously The movie website describes Joe as "chic and sentimental". History Episode 1 TBA Episode 2 TBA Episode 3 TBA Abilities Joe has integrated with the technology from the previous 00 Cyborg prototypes, making him an "all-purpose" type of Cyborg Soldier. But his most notable ability is his Accelerator, which he uses to his advantage in battle, particularly against Apollo at the start. This is activated by pressing a switch in his back teeth when he clenches his mouth shut. In the first OVA episode, Joe's physical strength seems to be on par with that of Geronimo, Jr. He was able to injure a transformed Akira Fudo when he returned one of his powerful punches, and injured the Devilman's entire arm. Later, when he and Akira teamed up to confront a possessed Seth, Joe combined his strength with Akira's to punch the angelic High-Teen Number cyborg, landing a successful hit. Notes *Coincidentally, both 009's Japanese seiyuu, Jun Fukuyama, and English voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, have also voiced protagonist and anti-hero Lelouch vi Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs